


阿斯特俱乐部

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 《隐藏咒语》的另一个视角





	阿斯特俱乐部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550919) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 我的故事《隐藏魔咒》的部分背景是一所由阿尔法德·布莱克经营的绅士餐厅俱乐部，会员有巫师也有麻瓜，但都是男同性恋。Eleish认出了坐在窗边那对情侣是《御者》中的拉尔夫和劳里。所以她可以提个要求，这个故事是送她的礼物
> 
> 弃权声明：拉尔夫和劳里属于玛丽·雷诺，小天狼星和他的家人属于J·K·罗琳。

“你看什么呢，斯巴德？”拉尔夫责备的问道。

劳里难过地笑着看向拉尔夫。他喜欢和拉尔夫来阿斯特俱乐部，这里所有人都跟他们一样，他们能有一两个小时感觉是正常人，能以本来的面目为人们所接受。最重要的是其他的会员都是男人，劳里不介意和他们在一起的那类男人。外部世界的丑陋和卑劣很少能入侵到阿斯特俱乐部，但现在已经入侵了。

“看看那个男孩。”劳里再次看向男孩的方向，“你觉得他多大？”毫无疑问他不到法定年龄，还不只是小个一两岁，把他带到这里的男人已经有恋童癖的嫌疑了。

拉尔夫看向他所指的方向，仔细看了看那个男孩儿，眼睛眯了一下。劳里吃惊地发现，拉尔夫笑了。

“你仔细看看和他在一起的男人。”

拉尔夫照做了，但还是问了句：“为什么“。

那个男人原本背对着劳里，现在把头扭了过来和侍者说话，他不是别人，正是阿尔法德·布莱克，俱乐部的创立者和主管。劳里不知道这怎么会让局势变得更好，甚至有可能更糟，原本还可以希望俱乐部的管理层能告诉这个人，不能把未成年的情人带进来。

“那再看看那个男孩，”拉尔夫提示道：“看到相似之处了吗？”

这么说的话，相似之处就很明显了，同样笔挺的鼻子，锐利的颧骨，黑色的头发和浅色皮肤。这个男孩和布莱克有亲戚，甚至有可能——

“他儿子？”

“有可能。”拉尔夫说着，注意力回到了晚餐上。

劳里知道有可能。他也听到过阿斯特俱乐部的一些聊天，知道有些会员是有妻子的，但他没法想象布莱克也是这种人。他并不特别了解布莱克，但知道他拥有好几个同性恋俱乐部，他并不像用婚姻来隐藏性取向的人。

知道少年不是和年长的情人来到这里，劳里安心了。男孩和布莱克是怎样的亲戚关系？什么布莱克会把一个少年带到阿斯特俱乐部？他把这些问题放到一边，把话题转向拉尔夫上午和编辑的会面上去

谈话中，一个刚来餐厅的人吸引了劳里的注意力，是阿尔法德·布莱克的哥哥。拉尔夫不知道他的名字，只看到他坐在了男孩的位子上，兄弟两个讲话时，男孩就专注地侍立。阿尔法德的哥哥说了句话，男孩离开了。

“我猜我们现在知道谁是男孩儿的父亲了。”拉尔夫说，劳里点了点头

“他看到儿子在这里，不怎么开心啊。”劳里注意道。

“至少那个男孩不用应对父亲通常不乐意看到儿子出现在这里的原因了。”

“这倒是。“这个男人是阿斯特俱乐部的会员。如果同性恋取向的父亲会因为儿子是同性恋而感到被冒犯，这可太虚伪了。

——原作于2007年4月，译于2019年2月。


End file.
